1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat belt retractor system which includes one or more electrically lockable seat belt retractors integrated into one or more vehicle seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a vehicle seat belt system integrated into a vehicle seat. In such integrated systems, a seat belt retractor may be located in the upper corner of the seat back. Seat belt webbing is wound on a spool in the retractor and extends from the retractor. In the event of vehicle deceleration exceeding a predetermined deceleration, a locking mechanism in the retractor blocks rotation of the retractor spool in the belt withdrawal direction to restrain movement of the vehicle occupant.